Just Can't Move On
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Martha is finding out just how hard it is to adjust to life without Jonathan. This is for a songfic challenge. Please R
1. Learn To Be Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kents or anything else Smallville related

This chapter is based on Learn to be lonely from Phantom of the opera

_**Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone**_

**It had been a few months since Jonathan died and Martha was still having trouble moving on. Sure she tried playing it off that she was just fine around friends and family. But who was she kidding, she was dying inside. Even around Clark she tried to hide her real feelings, but he knew better.**

**She got ready to go to bed that night It was the same ever since that night. She would go to bed, alone, feeling that empty space near her. She held Jonathan's pillow close to her and cried. She missed him so much and she wanted him back with her.**

"**Mom you want me to get anything?" Clark asked her from outside the bedroom door.**

"**No Clark I'm fine," she said.**

"**Mom you wanna talk?"**

**She shook her head, "No Clark. I just wanna get some sleep."**

**Clark nodded and walked to his room. She hated doing this to Clark. He already felt responsible for Jonathan's death. And even though she told him it wasn't his fault, she just couldn't bring her self to comfort him right now cause she needed someone to comfort her.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What song should the next chapter be based on:**

002. Beautiful 003. It's About Time 004. Allstar 005.

Underneath Your Clothes

006. Incomplete 007. I Survived You 008. Pitiful 009. All I Ask of You 010.

Defying Gravity

011. Holding Out for a Hero 012. Believe 013. Love is a Battlefield 014. I'm a

Believer 015. Two in a Million

016. Viva Forever 017. Goodbye My Friend 018. Calling Dr. Love 019. Invisible

020. Heartbreak Lullaby

021. Drowning 022. Perfect Day 023. Echo 024. Boom 025. Seein' Red

026. Selfish 027. On the Line 028. Angel 029. A Thousand Miles 030. Gravity

Rides Everything

031. Gravity 032. Picture 033. Bad Day 034. The First Cut is the Deepest 035.

As Long As You're Mine

036. The Prayer 037. Where is the Love 038. Quit Playing Games with My Heart

039. Don't Phunk with My Heart 040. Love is Only a Feeling

041. The Future 042. I Believe in a Thing Called Love 043. Growing on Me 044.

The Last to Know 045. Stronger

046. Remember When it Rained 047. For Good 048. No Good Deed 049. My

Heart Will Go On 050. What is this Feeling

051. Savin' Me 052. How You Remind Me 053. California 054. Love Spell 055.

Here Without You

056. Life Will Go On 057. Desert Rose 058. Fields of Innocence 059. Here is

Gone 060. That Don't Impress Me Much

061. One Thing 062. Unbreak My Heart 063. Faith 064. Dancing With Myself

065. Arms Wide Open

066. Disease 067. Gonna Change the World 068. Here Comes the Sun 069.

Stand by Me 070. Tainted Love

071. Love Me Do 072. Closure 073. Fever 074. Fall Back Down 075. River

Below

076. Welcome to My Life 077. She's All I Ever Had 078. Private Emotion 079.

Reflection 080. Going Under

081. Bring Me to Life 082. Haunted 083. Imaginary 084. Taking Over Me 085.

Touch

086. I Don't Want to Wait 087. Do You Only Wanna Dance 088. Baby, I'm a Train

Wreck 089. Missing You 090. Karma Chameleon

091. Time of My Life 092. Kryptonite 093. More to Life 094. Eye of the Tiger 095.

Blessed

096. Out Here on My Own 097. Fired Up 098. Walking In A Winter wonderland.

099. How could this happen to me. 100. you dont have to be alone


	2. Beautiful

This chapter is based on the song: Beautiful by Christina Aguilera

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone_

Martha was now senator, she knew Jonathan would've wanted it to be this way. But it was no use, she wanted him back. The farm just wasn't the same…it just always seemed so empty. Lionel would always make himself present, and despite Lois's hints that Lionel may become more than just a friend, Martha would never have it.

She sat at her desk and looked at the picture of Jonathan she had. She placed it there, that way she could always feel like he was there with her. "I miss you so much Jonathan. I know I know I say the same thing every single day but it's so true." She wiped her eyes when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Mom?" Clark said coming into the office.

"It's alright Clark, I'm fine."

"Mom I'm getting worried about you."

"Clark don't be."

Clark nodded, "Mom I miss him so much too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

003. It's About Time 004. Allstar 005. Underneath Your Clothes

006. Incomplete 007. I Survived You 008. Pitiful 009. All I Ask of You 010. Defying Gravity

011. Holding Out for a Hero 012. Believe 013. Love is a Battlefield 014. I'm a Believer 015. Two in a Million

016. Viva Forever 017. Goodbye My Friend 018. Calling Dr. Love 019. Invisible 020. Heartbreak Lullaby

021. Drowning 022. Perfect Day 023. Echo 024. Boom 025. Seein' Red

026. Selfish 027. On the Line 028. Angel 029. A Thousand Miles 030. Gravity Rides Everything

031. Gravity 032. Picture 033. Bad Day 034. The First Cut is the Deepest 035. As Long As You're Mine

036. The Prayer 037. Where is the Love 038. Quit Playing Games with My Heart 039. Don't Phunk with My Heart 040. Love is Only a Feeling

041. The Future 042. I Believe in a Thing Called Love 043. Growing on Me 044. The Last to Know 045. Stronger

046. Remember When it Rained 047. For Good 048. No Good Deed 049. My Heart Will Go On 050. What is this Feeling

051. Savin' Me 052. How You Remind Me 053. California 054. Love Spell 055. Here Without You

056. Life Will Go On 057. Desert Rose 058. Fields of Innocence 059. Here is Gone 060. That Don't Impress Me Much

061. One Thing 062. Unbreak My Heart 063. Faith 064. Dancing With Myself 065. Arms Wide Open

066. Disease 067. Gonna Change the World 068. Here Comes the Sun 069. Stand by Me 070. Tainted Love

071. Love Me Do 072. Closure 073. Fever 074. Fall Back Down 075. River Below

076. Welcome to My Life 077. She's All I Ever Had 078. Private Emotion 079. Reflection 080. Going Under

081. Bring Me to Life 082. Haunted 083. Imaginary 084. Taking Over Me 085. Touch

086. I Don't Want to Wait 087. Do You Only Wanna Dance 088. Baby, I'm a Train Wreck 089. Missing You 090. Karma Chameleon

091. Time of My Life 092. Kryptonite 093. More to Life 094. Eye of the Tiger 095. Blessed

096. Out Here on My Own 097. Fired Up 098. Walking In A Winter wonderland. 099. How could this happen to me. 100. you dont have to be alone.


End file.
